What A Day
by LSA Smith
Summary: Cuma sepotong cerita Lev gombalin Yaku dan Adegan Action Yaku nendang Lev / SHO-AI / Oneshoot / LEVYAKU


_**HAIKYUU** – **LevYaku** FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Haiba Lev_

 _Yaku Morisuke_

 _Dan teman se-tim_

 _Pair :_ _ **LevYaku**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 ** _Haikyuu (C)_** ** _Furudate Haruichi_**

 _Warning :_ _ **YAOI / BoyXBoy / AU**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **Gombal Gembel campur Action/?**_

 _Lenght : sependek Yaku-san /ditendang/_

 _ **Happy reading**_

* * *

 **What A Day**

* * *

Pagi itu mungkin Yaku lupa berdoa sebelum berangkat sekolah, karena saat ia baru saja mengunci loker sepatunya ia bisa melihat Lev melambaikan tangan lewat gembira sambil berseru,

"Selamat pagi Yaku- _san_ , selamat pagi malaikatku—"

 **Duak !**

Kuroo yang kebetulan berada dibelakang Yaku hanya melengos melihat Lev sudah terjerembab dengan muka menabrak loker

"Pagi Kuroo" sapa Yaku kalem, si kapten mengangguk saja, Lev berdiri sambil merengut—

"Kenapa aku tidak disapa..." cuit nya pelan. Yaku bersikap tak acuh dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Ah Pagi Kuroo- _san_ ~" sapa Lev telat ke Kaptennya itu. Kuroo memutar mata, "Kau itu kenapa sih Lev ? Pagi-pagi sudah kena tendang..." sahut Kuroo. Lev mengedikan bahu, "Habis Yaku- _san_ manis _kalo lagi_ marah begitu" pujinya polos. Yang jadi objek pujian didepan sana berhenti berjalan—hanya untuk menoleh sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Eh Yaku- _san_ ? kenapa berhenti ? Tersesat ?" Lev langsung berlari mendekati sambil pasang senyum lebar. Yaku merasa kepalanya mendidih, "Kenapa aku harus tersesat jika aku sudah sekolah disini selama 3 tah—"

"Tentu Yaku- _san_ tersesat, soalnya surga kan jauh dari sini ~"

Kuroo mendelik mendengar gombalan Lev, ia menabrakan muka kedinding terdekat untuk menahan tawa. Pelipis Yaku berkedut kesal, "LEV ! ! ! KAU MENYUMPAHIKU MATI ? ! KENAPA SURGA—"

"Harusnya Yaku itu dari Neraka Lev—"

"Kuroo- _san_ ! Yaku- _san_ itu malaikat—malaikat paling cantik yang turun ke bumi—"

 **Duak Duak**

Dua tendangan berputar untuk 2 tiang tim volly. Yaku merasa dia sudah cukup olahraga pagi ini...

.

.

.

Yaku duduk ditepi lapangan lari, menunggu gilirannya untuk lari estafet. Disisi lain lapangan dia bisa melihat rambut abu-abu yang bergoyang-goyang diterpa angin—

Sial !

Yaku buang muka saat Lev berjalan disekitar gerombolan kelasnya.

"Wah ternyata benar, Yaku- _san_ sedang ada pelajaran olahraga !" Lev berseru kecil, gadis teman Yaku tertawa,

"Hallo Lev, wah kau hapal sekali dengan perawakan Yaku dari jauh ya ~~"

Yaku mendelik ke temannya, ia mendengar Lev tertawa berderai,

"Ahahaha ! ! Tentu saja ! Yaku- _san_ itu seperti permen—dari jauh saja kelihatan manisnya ~"

Dan disisa waktu olahraga itu Yaku terkena sorakan _cie cie_ dari teman sekelasnya

.

.

.

Yaku meletakan nampan makan siangnya dideretan antri, wajah lelahnya sudah cukup menunjukan bahwa ia tak mood bercanda. Inuoka dan Shibayama antri dibelakangnya, 2 anak itu menyapa sopan,

"Selamat siang yaku- _san_ ~" koor keduanya,

Ah ! andai Lev sesopan, sebaik, dan seNORMAL mereka berdua ini

"Siang Inuoka, Shibayama ~" sahut Yaku sambil memberi satu senyum kecil.

"SIANG YAKU- _SAN_ !"

Yaku memejamkan mata dan bergerak menjauh saat Lev menempel disisi Shibayama.

Kasian anak pendek itu—ups! Dia juga pendek

Teman Yaku yang berada didepan si libero terkikik, "Wah itu dia pahlawan Rusia mu Yaku—"

Yaku mendelik sebal, "Jangan banyak bicara ! Cepat minggir ! Ini giliranku !" Yaku mendesak teman sekelasnya itu untuk mengambil jatah makan siang.

"Bibi tolong beri temanku ini banyak makanan berkalsium agar cepat tinggi ! Ahahaha !"

Teman laknat !

Yaku melempar satu apel terdekat, dan sukses ditangkap.

" _Thanks_ Yaku !"

Yaku mengambil nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia melihat nasi, sayur dan beberapa potong salmon sudah ada dinampannya. Sesaat setelahnya ada 3 susu kotak disisi tray buah.

"Ini untuk mu Yaku ~ cepat tinggi ya ~ ~" Kuroo tersenyum sok baik pada Yaku,

"KURO—"

"Kuroo- _san_ ! ! jangan mengejek Yaku- _san_ ! !" suara Lev bergema dikantin—mengambil atensi banyak orang. Yaku memejamkan mata, berterimakasih akhirnya ada yang membelanya—

"Meskipun badan Yaku- _san_ tidak tumbuh besar, tapi perasaannya sudah tumbuh besar dihatiku ~"

Kuroo membulatkan mata, Kenma mendongak, "Lev ... kau ... menggombali Yaku ?"

Yang alhasil membuat Yaku terkena _cie cie_ lagi dari seluruh penghuni kantin

.

.

.

" _Nice kill_!"

" _Nice save_ ! !"

" _Nice receive_ ! !"

"Inuoka ! Lebih cepat !"

Kuroo berkacak pinggang sambil mengawasi kegiatan latihan. Kenma mendekat padanya sambil menekuk muka,

"Kenapa ?"

"Lev... tidak fokus—dia terus-terusan melihat ke arah Shibayama dan Yaku yang berlatih _receive_ " ucap Kenma pasrah. Kuroo melempar pandangan ke sudut lapangan,

Yaku terlihat menyelesaikan latihannya, ia mengusap keringat dan menanyai teman-temannya,

"Ada yang mau ku ambilkan minum ? !" serunya, Inuoka yang tergeletak didekat net unjuk tangan—begitu juga Yamamoto. Yaku terkikik, "Ok !"

Lev mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi, "Aku juga Yaku- _san_ ! !"

Yaku bahkan tak menoleh, Lev masih tersenyum lebar—

Nyatanya satu botol isotonik terlempar anarkis kearahnya, dengan refleks khasnya ia menangkap benda itu, meminumnya cepat—senyumnya makin lebar,

"Wah airnya jadi manis—pasti karena yang _ambil_ Yaku- _san_ ~ ~"

Yamamoto langsung meledakan tawa, diikuti anggota lain ber _ciee ciee_ ke Yaku yang memerah padam

.

.

.

Sesi ke-2 latihan dimulai. Kini mereka mencoba melakukan tanding 3 on 3. Kuroo bersama Kenma dan Yaku, sementara Lev ditunjuk satu team dengan Inuoka dan Shibayama.

Yamamoto bersiap jadi wasit, "Ok ! Kenma ! _Nice serve_ !"

Serve Kenma diterima baik oleh Shibayama, Inuoka siap memberi _pass_ ke Lev. Karena terbiasa dengan _pass_ Kenma, Lev hanya sukses membuat bola biru-kuning itu melewati tangan panjang Kuroo dan diterima oleh Yaku.

" _Nice receive_ ! !" bukannya Kuroo ataupun Kenma yang memuji—namun malah Lev yang berseberangan net melambai sambil tersenyum lebar. Yaku sudah cukup sabar hingga akhirnya melemparkan bola itu kearah kepala Lev—semoga terkena

 **Bug !**

"Aww ! !" seruan Lev membuat Yaku berbalik badan sambil tersenyum puas, " _Nice_ _Kill_ !" sahutnya sendiri. Kuroo memandang Yaku aneh, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke Lev, "Lev kau baik-baik saja ?"

Sahutan si anak Rusia membuat Yaku merasa bersalah, "Ada yang punya _band-aid_ ?"

Yaku langsung menatap Lev khawatir, "Lev ? ! Astaga ! Kau sampai berdarah ? !" Yaku panik, Lev menatapnya lurus, " _I got scuff because i fallen for you.."_

Meski nilai bahasa inggrisnya hanya 80 an, tapi Yaku cukup paham apa yang barusan Lev katakan, bohong jika dia tak merona—karena nya ia segera menyembur anak itu,

"BERHENTI MENGGOMBALIKU ! ! !"

.

.

.

Kuroo mengakhiri latihan hari itu karena waktu sudah menunjuk pukul 7 malam—bahkan kenma sudah terduduk tidur didekat tumpukan tas. Kuroo menggendong temannya itu sambil menunggu Yaku mengecek peralatan.

Pintu ruang olahraga dikunci oleh si libero, Kuroo menyadari raut lelah diwajah temannya itu.

"Yaku ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kuroo pelan sambil membenarkan letak kenma dipunggungnya, Yaku menggeleng pelan. "Aku lelah bahkan hanya karena mendengar gombalannya sepanjang hari ini." Keluh Yaku, Kuroo berdehem kecil, "Kalau kau saja selelah itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lelahnya Lev yang terus mengejar dan menunggumu..."

Yaku melirik Kuroo, sedikit tersindir juga sebenarnya. Tapi, toh Lev tidak pernah bicara secara gamblang jika dia suka Yaku—jadi bukan salah Yaku jika tak peka dengan semua kode-kodean Lev, _sorry_ Yaku bukan anak pemrograman yang suka dikode terus.

Ponsel Kuroo berdering, "Oh, Maaf ya Yaku—Tsukki menelpon, kau bisa pulang duluan ~"

Yaku melambaikan tangan ke kuroo dan berlari ke gerbang. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat seorang anak tinggi sedang berdiri seperti sedang menunggu. Yaku menghela nafas saat tahu itu Lev,

"Lev ..." ucapnya pelan saat sudah didekat anak itu, Lev seperti biasa tersenyum lebar,

"Malam Yaku- _san_ , ayo pulang bersamaku !" ajak Lev langsung. Yaku menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. Terlihat sekali jika anak tinggi itu memelankan langkah untuk menyamai langkah pendek Yaku,

"Yaku- _san_ , kau tahu tidak kenapa hari ini langitnya gelap ?" tanya Lev sambil membungkukan punggungnya—agar wajah Yaku terlihat disepasang iris kehijauannya

"Tentu saja karena ini sudah malam bodoh"sahut Yaku pendek, Lev malah menggeleng, "Salah !" Yaku menatap mata kehijauan bak hutan itu , "Kenapa salah ?!"

"Langit gelap karena semua bintangnya ada dimata Yaku- _san_ "

Yaku menelan lagi umpatannya, berganti dengan helaan nafas. "Terserah kau Lev..." sahut Yaku. Lev melompat kecil terlihat bahagia,

" _Yes_ ! Akhirnya Yaku- _san_ tidak berteriak padaku !" Yaku menatap anak tinggi itu—lihatlah responnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi Yaku tidak bisa menahan senyum disudut bibirnya saat ia melihat Lev tertawa.

"Oh ya Yaku- _san_ , Yaku- _san_ tahu tidak apa yang lebih panas dari api ?"

Kali ini Yaku benar-benar mengernyit—bukan untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Lev tapi mengira-ngira gombalan apa yang akan Lev lontarkan, karenanya Yaku hanya berdengung kecil, "Eum, entahlah ... apa memangnya ?"

"Hatiku saat melihat Yaku- _san_ bersama orang lain."

Yaku merasa pipinya jadi ikut memanas, apalagi saat Lev menambahkan kalimat, "Contohnya saat bersama Kuroo- _san_ ",

Yaku memukul lengan panjang itu, "Bodoh ! Aku dan Kuroo itu hanya teman. Lagipula si tukang _kompor_ itu sudah punya Tsukki dan Kenma disisinya." Ucap Yaku. Lev tersenyum lebar, "Ah, Yaku- _san_ apa kau sedang menjelaskan padaku agar aku tak cemburu ? Ahh ~ ~ Yaku- _san_ mempesonaaa ~ ~"

Yaku membuang muka agar Lev tak melihat pipinya yang merah. Ia menggerutu, "Dasar Lev ! Berhenti menggombal ! Aku lelah mendengarnya sejak tadi pagi !" Lev menghela nafas,

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menggombal lagi..." Nada sedih membuat Yaku menoleh menatap anak itu, "Lev maksudku—"

"Yaku- _san_ , Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Yaku mematung mendengar kalimat Lev barusan, tidak bisa ditahan—pipinya memerah manis. Dengan tergagap ia memukul lagi lengan Lev,

"Lev ! ! Apa yang kau katakan hah ?! Sudah ku bilang berhenti menggom—"

"Itu tadi bukan gombalam Yaku- _san_ , barusan itu pernyataan cinta ~" elak Lev seperti biasa,

"A—Aku tahu !"

"Kalau tahu , berati apa jawabannya ?" potong Lev cepat,

"Ja—Jawaban apa ?! Diam—"

"Yaku- _san_ tadi bilang tahu, berati sudah bisa menjawab kan ?" sahut Lev polos,

"LEV ! !" pekik Yaku antara kesal dan malu.

"Iya Yaku- _san_ aku disini, jangan teriak malam-malam…"sahut polos Lev sambil mengerjap menunggu jawaban Yaku

"ARGH ! BERHENTI MEMBUATKU MERONA LEEVVVV ! ! ! ! KENAPA SIH KAU SELALU MENGGOMBALIKU SEPERTI INI-"

"Karena aku cinta Yaku- _san_ ! !"

— **FIN—**

* * *

Hallo para penumpang Kapal **LevYaku** dan penduduk fandom **haikyuu!,** salam dari **LSA** yang malu habis nulis ff gombal gembel ini

 **/bow/**

 **Ps : Sekar,** done ya rekues annya :3 kalo kurang manis dan fluff atao kurang gombal—silakan hubungi Kuroo- _san_ biar kamu digombalin sama dia

 **Tertanda,**

 **Selirnya Kuroo-san**


End file.
